Morning Confession
by Deathgod19
Summary: So the gods have seemed fit to curse me with writers block. I promise by Monday you will have a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night in Konoha, not a cloud in the sky. It was on nights like this she sat in the training field and stared into the heavens. She always thought about him. Little did she know he was less than twenty feet away watching her with a smile on his face. He had realized long ago her feelings for him.

So he decided to watch her like she did him. At first it felt wrong watching someone from afar. But over time he grew accustomed to it. It almost became second nature. His smile grew as he heard her yawn. Her small hand covered her mouth in an effort to stifle the quiet noise. Naruto could still hear the cute sound and it made his heart jump. He knew he felt strongly for her but he did not want to get her hopes up unless he knew it was love.

He watched her until he noticed her head start to hang slightly. He thought she was just deep in thought until she collapsed. He jumped up and ran to her his mind frantic. He saw her and checked to make sure she was alright. He leaned down and went to check for a pulse but stopped when he heard the soft sound of her snores. He chuckled to himself.

His smile returned as he watched her sleep. Her face was relaxed as he settled himself down beside her. His heart skipped as he stared at the sleeping woman next to him. He could feel the blood rush to his face and then it hit him. This woman had stolen his heart. The best part was he knew there was no chance of rejection. She had openly declared in front of the village that she had always and would always love him.

He did not want to waste any time in telling her but had no idea how. Her confession had been heart felt and made during a time of duress. So he didn't think his should be a simple 'I love you.' He remembered her telling a story and decided his should be somewhat like hers.

Hinata awoke before sun rise. _Just _before sun rise. Her eyes opened slowly and drank in the sight of her crush smiling down at her. She was fully awake in an instant, her face ablaze.

"N-N-Naruto?" She asked hesitantly. He figured the sooner the better.

"Hinata I'd like to tell you a story." She tilted her head in confusion. "It's the story of a girl I know. It's also the story about the girl I love." He said a faint blush painting his cheeks. Her face visibly fell. She did not want to hear him talk about Sakura. He chuckled at her expression. "I've known her since we were kids. She was always the quiet type until she met a special person." He paused contemplating his next words. "She was always so kind to everybody." He closed his eyes and grabbed for the seal on his stomach. "Even a demon like me." He kept his eyes closed.

"N-Naru-" He held up his hand.

"Please Hina let me finish." He took a deep breath. "Over the years I never took notice of her, even though when we younger she was the only one who believed in me." Hinata's eyes grew wide. He was not talking about Sakura. "It wasn't until I got older that I realized just how special she was. But the worst part is I didn't truly realize it until I thought she died." His hand moved to his heart. "Something inside of me broke and I lost it." He took a shaky breath. "But the worst part is I didn't even realize I loved her until a few short hours ago. When she fell asleep under the stars." A tear fell down his face. But it never reached his chin. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at her.

She was smiling brightly at him. Her finger had caught the tear.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." She simply stared at him. "Hinata?" She held up a finger. Naruto was confused until he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the sun rise. He went to turn his head but Hinata stopped him. His eyes shifted back to her but before he could register what she was doing he felt her lips on his.

He took note of how soft her lips were and he briefly wondered if the rest of her was that soft. She pulled back and smiled. He noticed her blush had increased considerably.

"I've waited a long time to hear those words." He raised an eye brow.

"Where did the stutter go?"

"Before I was unsure of myself around you, I was so confused on how to get your love that I could never complete a sentence. But now that I know that you love me I have no reason to be unsure." Naruto smiled and leaned in closer. His lips grazing her neck.

"I thought it was cute." Her face flushed deep scarlet.

"N-N-Naruto!" She squealed. He laughed an wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So have any big plans today?" He asked nonchalantly. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking of introducing my boyfriend to my family."


	2. A big question

It had been six months since Naruto had confessed to Hinata and his life had taken a turn for the better. He spent most days with Hinata whether they were walking, training, eating at Ichiraku's, or sitting in a field enjoying the silence. But of course, knowing Naruto and his unfailing ability to make things awkward for poor Hinata he decided to ask her a question.

They had been spending the day in the field and when the sun went down he smiled at the image that was now ingrained behind his eyes. Hinata smiling at him with a faint blush on her face. He wanted to get serious but knew that at his age marraige was too soon. Of course there was another step they could take. One that said almost the same thing in Naruto's book but without the rings or paperwork.

He turned his head to see her dreamily staring at the sunset. He noticed the blush slowly getting brighter.

"Hina?" He called softly. She snapped out of her day dream.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"I've been wondering something. W-Would you want to move in with me?" The shock on her face was evident. But her mind was drawn to something small in his question.

"Did you stutter?"

"Um.." She squealed and pounced on him.

"It was cute!" She began to giggle and his face turned a dark red.

"You d-didn't answer the question." He lightly pointed out.

"Oh. Well.." She was hesitating and in his book that was always bad. When had he gotten so unsure of himself? Was this not the same girl who told him she loved him at least thirty times a day? "The only problem is..I've never even stayed the night with you."

"Well tonight can be like a test run."

"Are you asking me to stay the night with you?" He froze. The only thing that snapped him out of his stupor was her laughing. Outright laughing at him.

"You could have just said no." He grumbled.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll stay the night with you." He was at a loss for words until an unspeakable joy overcame him. He scooped her up in a hug and held her for a minute. THen his eyes snapped open.

"Oh god, I've gotta clean!" He stood and started to run towards his apartment. Before he got too far he turned around. "Be there by seven." After she nodded he bolted back towards his house.

At seven o'clock Naruto heard a knock on his door. He opened it expecting to see the smiling face of his girlfriend but instead was greeted by the scowling face of her father.

"Hiashi!" The older man stepped inside of Naruto's apartment and looked around, finding it spotless.

"So, you've asked my daughter to live with you." The statement itself was uttered with disdain.

"Yes sir." Naruto hung his head. He thought Hiashi had gotten over his hatred for the orange ninja.

"Finally." Naruto's head shot up to see the Hyuga smiling at him.

"What?"

"Just promise me one thing boy."

"Anything sir."

"Promise you will always keep her happy." Naruto nodded and bowed respectfully before Hiashi left. As soon as he lost sight of the older man Hinata bounded into the room and hugged him.

"Daddy gave his consent!" He smiled at her warmly. She released him and began bouncing around his living room, taking in every little detail. She noticed all of the pictures on his wall. He had more pictured of him and her then of his friends.

"So, would you like dinner?" Her head whipped around. She was just now aware of the delicious aroma emanating from his tiny kitchen. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She saw he had a table perfect for two people with two plates and a single rose in a vase. He took the top off of the pot and she peaked inside to find he had cooked mushu pork. (I'm not even sure how its prepared but I didn't think Naruto's usual meal was romantic enough for this part.)

"N-N-N-"

"The stutter is back!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, I normally don't because it takes forever but I figured tonight was a special occasion." He smiled fondly at her. The look of amazement on her face made his insides all warm and fuzzy. She sat down and bean to serve herself. His hand on hers stopped her. "For the time being you're a guest. Let me serve you." She blushed and nodded allowing him to serve the both of them.

When he sat down she wasted no time in tasting the food he prepared. Her mouth exploded with flavor as she savored every bit of food. The look on her face was enough to keep him happy for weeks on end. It always made him extraordinarliy happy to know he could still suprise her even after all the years she watched him.

"Is it good?" She moaned in response. It also pleased him to no end to hear her moan. His thoughts turned perverse. They had never actually gone ALL the way but had gotten pretty damn close. Every time they were about to do the deed somebody interrupted them, and as luck would have it it was almost always Sasuke or Sakura.

"Naruto?" He was jolted from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" She looked down at her hands.

"C-Can I have more?" He smiled at her.

"Of course." Suprisingly Hinata ate more than him. He was just happy she liked the food. After dinner they did the dishes together in silence. He was happy that things had gone so well thus far. After they finished the few dishes they used she sat down on his couch and patted the spot next to her. He sat down casually while at the same time throwing his arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder smiling warmly.

If any outsider were to comment on their relationship they might say that the silence was unhealthy. But in their quiet moments their hearts spoke volumes. They were two bodies with one soul between them. Naruto became suddenly aware of her snoring. SMiling himself, he gently picked her up and carried her to his room. When he placed her onthe matress she jumped awake.

"Wait!" He jumped at her sudden action. She grabbed his shirt and threw him onto the bed. She stood up and pointed at him threateningly. "Don't move!" He nodded and stayed there while she grabbed one of the bags he didn't remember her bringing in and ran into the bathroom.

It took her five minutes to get changed, and when she walked out his jaw dropped. She had changed into some light purple lingerie with matching pra and panties. They were both blushing at this point. She walked over to his side sat down and made her move.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to everyone who to read the first two chapters of _Morning Confession_. This is an update formally apologizing to everybody bu it may take a few days for the next few chapters to be updated. I prefer to upload in bulk, not one chapter at a time. The reason for the delay is my work just switched me to eight hour shifts and six days a week. On my one day off I will be doing what I do best.

Writing for my fans, all four of you, LOVE YOU GUYS, and playing D&D with my brothers. Once I have uploaded the chapters I will upload along with them another update letting you guys know when i will be able to give my fans more NaruHina.

Alas with this I feel the need to inform all of you that this will be all fluff. Well _almost_ all fluff but to make up for the lack of action I will be doing a fan fiction to follow this up. Unfortunately this Fanfiction will not be Naruto but rather Fairy Tail. If you wish for more Naruto than give me an idea you wish to read and tell me if you wish it for a one shot or more. I do sincerely apologize again for this inconvenience but know that I am writing diligantly. Please leave feedback in whatever form.


End file.
